


A Shared Moment From the Darkness

by technetronictonic_twentytwo (misch3fbunni3)



Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [15]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Actually finished this one, All or Nothing, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Licking, Nipple Play, Posting for my own self-indulgence, RE0, Rebecca knows her way around a cock, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, What’s a fangirl gonna do, Writing isn’t bad-but also not great, and on purpose, serious-but also kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/technetronictonic_twentytwo
Summary: Billy and Rebecca have a moment.
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen
Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290
Kudos: 3





	A Shared Moment From the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I was being nice and finished this one on purpose.

“Billy!” Rebecca cried out. She found him lying on the ground, soaking wet, and he wasn’t breathing. She ran to him, slapping his cheek. Lifting his chin a little, water came spewing as he attempted to breathe. After Rebecca was satisfied there was no water left in his throat, she lifted him up as he gasped for breath. “Are you ok?” She asked him in panic, hoping he wasn’t breathing for too long. Coughing and gasping for air, he regained his composure, only to lose it again. Also seeing the bodies, Rebecca gasped. Billy got up, his clothes soaked, and he felt cold and clammy. “These must have been other researchers!” He couldn’t stop staring, that time so similar, his face fell, shocked.

Cold sweat immediately appeared on his brow. Rebecca could hear his breaths get rapid, looking at him, “Billy, are you ok… Billy.” He finally snapped out of whatever held his focus, and he looked at her. He was panicking, “Let’s get out of here!” She nodded and turned to lead him out of the room. He followed quickly, practically running up the stairs. Rebecca following behind him, thinking he must be remembering what happened. He was already in the next room, crouched down on the floor. Rebecca stared at his back, thinking, ‘Will they get out of this?’ She stood behind him and then crouched down, leaning her chest against his back and hugged him from behind. “We’ll get out of this, right?” His voice shaking slightly.

Rebecca sighed, the muscles of his back rippling from how fast he was breathing. “we will, I promise.” He turned to face her, breathing her arms from around his shoulders. They stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Rebecca spoke, breathing the silence, “So, since we are fighting for our lives, what do you say we relieve some of our stress?” Billy looked at skeptically, “And how would we do that?” Billy chuckled, and Rebecca smirked. She released her arms that had fallen to his biceps when he turned. Keeping eye contact, she undid her belt, removing her medkit and placing it next to her on the floor. Untucking her shirt, she drew it over her head. Watching him as he slightly gaped at her, she went to her shoes and slowly untying them. She certainly had his attention, as he was staring at her chest lustfully. Her breasts were not that big, but enough he could grab one in each hand if he would ever get the hint.

Billy moved closer to her as she finished taking off her other shoe. She leaned back, smiling, “So what do you say? Are you up for it, Billy?” He shuffled towards her, staring hungrily at her mouth, leaning in as his body towered over her. His body ached all of a sudden, the offer she was proposing making him realize how long it had been since he was with someone. Rebecca was impatient and jerked towards him, kissing him ravenously, using one hand to hold his head in place as he returned the same amount of enthusiasm. Billy opened his mouth and licked her lower lip, asking silently to be let in. She opened up for him, pushing her tongue against his in want. She made small noises as they deepened the kiss. Billy started leaning back, his hands wrapping around her back to pull her against him, as he sat on his haunches.

Rebecca grabbed hold of his shoulders, bringing her mouth to follow his. Billy slowly traced his hands down to Rebecca’s ass, and taking hold, he lifted her to straddle his lap. She moaned as his hands traced back up to her breasts, where he started playing with them through her sports bra. She arched her back, breaking the kiss as she groaned, pressing herself against him. Using both hands, he slipped the bra up and over her head and threw it next to her shoes. “Ah fuck!” Rebecca moaned as Billy’s hot mouth encircled her right nipple, his fingers pinching and teasing the other. She slowly rocked her hips into his lap as he suckled. Moments later, he released his hold on her, and she let a shuddering breath escape her.

She rocked her hips faster, and she could feel his hardness through his wet jeans. Rebecca nuzzled his neck as she pulled his wet shirt over his head, throwing it to the side where it landed with a plot. She ran her hands over his chest, run her nails over his nipples, making him shudder. Billy reached down to her pants and began to unbutton them. Rebecca did the same and started undoing his pants, but instead of gazing at him, she captured his mouth again. She fumbled in anticipation as Billy helped slide her pants and underwear down her legs as she lifted herself in order for him to remove them completely. Her pussy juices practically sliding down her thighs. Billy traced up her legs to her slit, stroking around the well-groomed hair, teasing her.

Rebecca gasped, pulling away slightly from the heightened sensation. “Not… fair!” She moaned as she collapsed down into his lap. “You’ll just have to try harder now, don’t you,” Billy smirked at her, urging her on. Rebecca grinned, and using her position on his lap, she pushed him to lay backward, so she was pressed against flat against his chest. Once she had him where she wanted him, she quickly sat up to shuffle back so that she could finish undoing his pants. She was surprised that he was wearing any underwear and she giggled, biting her lower lip between her teeth. She dragged his pants down and Billy helped her by shuffling his legs enough to where she could pull them off completely. Rebecca couldn’t help staring at the thick cock that was standing proudly. She grasped the base and slowly began to pump her hand up and down, feeling the soft skin covering the hardness beneath. Billy groaned, shuddering from the contact, and jerked his hips up slightly.

Rebecca stopped stroking him and brought her mouth to the tip, gazing innocently into Billy’s eyes as her tongue slid past her lips and wrapped around the head of his cock. She heard his breath catch, and she tried to keep her smile from overtaking her face. Billy didn’t say anything but stared back at her wantonly. She slowly made her way down his shaft until it glistened with her saliva in the soft light. She stopped, bringing her hands to kneed his thighs, causing him to make a small, disappointed sound. She giggled as she trailed one finger up the throbbing hardness to play at the tip teasingly, precum had started to leak from the slit, and she pressed into it slightly, smearing it with the pad of her finger. She could see his chest shudder, and his mouth opened, panting as he watched her, surprised at her confidence. Suddenly she stood, her juices running even more from the teasing she just delivered.

Billy noticed and sat up, gripping her legs as he brought his feverish gaze to level with one sliding honey drop. He gripped her legs more firmly, keeping her in place as he brought his tongue to lap the sweet liquid from her inner thigh. Rebecca gasped for the skin that was now being suckled was quite ticklish and sensitive. She gripped the back of his head to keep herself from falling. “Billy! Please!” She cried out, staring down at his devilish gaze. Billy released the hold on her legs so she could descend. She crouched above him, positioning herself above his cock. She took hold of his shoulder to steady herself. Billy grunted as she placed her wet slit over his tip, squinting his eyes as if in pain, concentrating on holding himself upright.

Rebecca shuddered as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. She cried out, “Oh shit, you’re so big! Fuck!” She threw her head back, gasping as she pushed down, taking more of him into herself. Billy could no longer stand her being so slow, and he grabbed her hips and pushed her all the way down, and they gasped loudly as they were once again facing each other. Rebecca for his thick cock and Billy for her tight cunt. Shuffling her legs so she could use her feet for leverage, she rose off his throbbing dick only to let gravity bring her back down, making him gasp. She did this several more times, but Billy was inpatient, the controlled movements torture.

He wrapped his arms around her back and got up to lay her on her back. She gasped as he withdrew only to thrust back inside her faster than her prior movements. Sweat covered Billy’s forehead, and it lightly dripped down to splatter against her chest. Small grunts tore from his chest, not wanting to make any louder sounds than they already were. The heightened sensations and the fear of something happening upon them in the middle of their tryst, Billy thrust with unrestrained wonton, and Rebecca mirrored, trying to match his thrusts with all she was worth, groaning quietly as he wrapped his arms under her shoulders to crush her against his body.

They were sweaty and dirty, and they didn’t care, reveling in that this could be their last day on earth. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck, smashing their mouths together in an attempt to quiet their increasingly louder sounds. It was fast and rough, and Rebecca’s orgasm crept up on her so fast she was surprised by it as she hit her peak, moaning loudly into Billy’s mouth. Once he felt her convulse around his cock, he thrust harder, trying to reach his own climax and join her in ecstasy. His orgasm crashed into him shortly after, and he buried himself as deeply as he could into her tight, wet heat holding his breath as not to make any loud sounds, not wanting any unexpected guests to creep up on them at such a vulnerable moment.

Sweating and gasping, Billy stared down at Rebecca’s flushed face and the pink of her chest from her orgasm and wished their circumstances were different. That they had met some other way. He cupped her face and brought their lips together in a sensual kiss. He then pressed their foreheads together, staring with pained guilt, “Thank you, Rebecca.” She smiled genuinely, understanding what he was saying, “You’re welcome, Billy Coen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, this was one of my favorite parts of RE0, which I have not played since it launched in 2002.


End file.
